Because of you
by Romy92
Summary: ¿Qué harías si encontraras pruebas que demostrasen que tu marido te está siendo infiel? Tal vez asegurarte de que esas pruebas son irrefutables. Pero claro, todo sería más fácil si supieras leer. One-shot. Alice&Jasper. AU.


**Disclaimer:****_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephienie Meyer, yo solo juego un ratito con ellos^^_**

* * *

**Because of you**

Todo comenzó hace seis meses, en una de las cenas que solían organizar algunos de sus amigos. Estaban todos sentados en una de las mesas del restaurante, charlando animadamente. Alice bromeaba con la esposa del mejor amigo de su marido, Jasper. Le estaba contando una anécdota lo suficientemente graciosa como para hacerla reír, cuando de repente una estridente carcajada hizo que todos los que se encontraban en la mesa se giraran a observar a quien pertenecía aquella risa tan exagerada.

Pertenecía a la mujer del jefe de Jasper, que al parecer reía por algo muy divertido que había encontrado en una de las cartas de menú que había en el restaurante. Mientras se secaba las lágrimas del rostro provocadas por su alegría, fue pasando la carta a todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa para que pudieran compartir su diversión. A medida que la carta fue pasando por las manos de todos, la mesa se fue llenando de bromas y de risas, hasta que fue Jasper el que la tuvo en las manos. Cuando terminó de leer lo que fuera que provocaba tanta gracia a todos, él también rió, aunque no tan exageradamente como otros. Le pasó la carta a su esposa que se encontraba a su lado, pero Alice, sin mirarla, se la entregó a la mujer con la que antes bromeaba. Miró a Jasper hasta que éste dejó de reír.

-¿Quieres que te explique por qué reímos todos?-le preguntó muy bajito cuando entendió lo que le pasaba, y por qué lo miraba de aquel modo.

-No importa, voy al baño-le dijo seriamente mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la silla y se dirigía al tocador de señoras. Permaneció allí varios minutos poniendo en orden sus pensamientos, aunque en realidad, solo había un pensamiento que la atormentaba casi cada día.

No sabía leer. Ni leer, ni escribir.

Pero aquello no ocurría porque ella quisiese, lo que ocurría era que las circunstancias no habían sido demasiado favorables con ella.

El padre de Alice murió cuando ella tenía cinco años. Su familia era bastante pobre y tenía muchos integrantes, por lo que cuando su padre murió, ella tuvo que dejar de asistir al colegio. Alice era la mayor de cinco hermanos, así que cuando ocurrió la desgracia, tuvo que quedarse en su casa cada día para atender a sus hermanos menores. Su madre trabajaba para unos señores que, económicamente no estaban mal. Tenían una buena casa de dos pisos y sirvientes a su disposición, pero siempre la habían tratado bien.

Mientras su madre trabajaba cada mañana y cada tarde, Alice, a sus cinco años se ocupaba de ir a comprar con el poco dinero que podían ahorrar, y hacía las faenas del hogar mientras vigilaba que sus hermanos pequeños estuviesen bien.

Por eso nunca pudo aprender a leer como es debido; tenía muchísimas cosas que hacer y de las que preocuparse. Aunque no pudo ir al colegio, aquello no significaba que fuera una niña tonta. Al contrario, era muy viva, y era feliz cuidando de sus hermanitos.

Un día, cuando cumplió los dieciséis años, tuvo que ir a la mansión donde trabajaba su madre porque necesitaba dinero para comprar la comida de aquel día. Otra sirvienta que había en la casa, le pidió que esperara a su madre fuera porque los dueños no estaban y no podía entrar nadie que no fuera familiar o amigo de la familia en la casa. Alice esperó impaciente a su madre, y de mientras, decidió observar aquel jardín tan bien cuidado. Se sobresaltó cuando se percató de que alguien la observaba. Le costó entender que la persona que la estaba mirando era un joven más o menos de su misma edad. Bajó la mirada avergonzada cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel muchacho se iba acercando poco a poco a ella. Ni siquiera cuando lo tuvo a su lado se dignó a levantar la cabeza.

-¿Tú eres Alice Brandon?-le preguntó aquel chico que le había parecido tan apuesto.

-S-sí-le contestó tartamudeando. Casi nunca hablaba con chicos, a no ser que fueran sus hermanos, por lo que no pudo evitar farfullar tontamente. Además, su ropa era un desastre e iba despeinada, aquella no era la forma de conocer a una nueva persona. Pero entonces se percató de algo que la hizo levantar la cabeza de golpe.- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Bueno, he escuchado lo que le decías a la asistenta y me he dado cuenta de que te pareces a tu madre. Además, ella muchas veces habla de ti, y siempre dice que su hija mayor es preciosa. Y ya veo que en eso no se equivoca.

Alice volvió a agachar la cabeza porque se había puesto más colorada que un tomate.

-Me llamo Jasper Whitlock-se presentó el chico tendiéndole la mano. Ella la estrechó intentando que no se notara que estaba temblando por los nervios. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con el hijo de los dueños de la casa. Muchas veces, su madre le explicaba que el hijo de sus jefes era muy guapo y muy estudioso, que era muy responsable y caballeroso, pero ella no le prestaba demasiada atención porque le molestaba que ellos tuvieran muchas más cosas que su familia.

Pero todos aquellos prejuicios se le olvidaron cuando se hizo amiga de Jasper. Iba a la casa de los Whitlock casi cada día, con la excusa de pedirle algo a su madre, pero en realidad lo único que ansiaba era ver a Jasper. Y casi siempre lo conseguía.

Con el tiempo fueron haciéndose más y más amigos, hasta que un día él le confesó que había estado enamorado de ella desde que la vio parada enfrente de la puerta de su casa. Por fin llegó aquel ansiado día en el que comenzaron a salir oficialmente. Alice temía que los padres de Jasper no la aceptaran por culpa de su pobreza, pero no tuvo nada de lo que preocuparse porque la aceptaron con los brazos abiertos. Siempre habían querido mucho a su madre, y desde aquel momento también a su hija mayor.

Cinco años más tarde, anunciaron a todos sus familiares su compromiso de forma oficial, y seis meses después se casaron. Aunque los Whitlock disponían de suficiente dinero como para poder celebrar una boda por todo lo alto, la ceremonia fue algo muy íntimo. Solo asistieron los familiares más cercanos y los mejores amigos de ambas familias.

Durante todo aquel tiempo, su analfabetismo no la había atormentado demasiado. Pero dos años después, cuando Jasper se convirtió en un famoso abogado, todo se volvió más complicado para ella. Debía asistir a muchas fiestas y cenas importantes, y normalmente pasaba vergüenza cuando no era capaz de leer ningún papel que se le ponía por delante.

Se encontraba con las manos apoyadas en el mármol del lavamanos cuando unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación.

-¿Alice?-escuchó la voz de su marido al otro lado de la puerta.

Respiró hondo y después caminó lentamente hasta que llegó lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta para poder abrirla.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó ella fingiendo estar bien.

-Llevas veinte minutos encerrada en el cuarto de baño. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella asintió.

-¿Podemos irnos ya a casa? Me duele un poco la cabeza-mintió.

-Sí, claro.

Los dos fueron hacia la mesa, se disculparon con todos los presentes, recogieron sus cosas y salieron del restaurante. Subieron al coche y Jasper arrancó en silencio.

-No puedes huir siempre, Alice-le dijo sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

Ella no le contestó, se limitó a mirar las luces de las farolas que desaparecían con mucha rapidez entre la oscuridad de la noche, mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Llegaron a su casa en silencio, hasta que ella se cansó y decidió romperlo.

-Lo siento-se disculpó cuando se sentó en el sofá del comedor.

-No importa.

-Sí, sí que importa. Sé que te importa.

-¿Entonces por qué no haces algo para remediarlo?-no había ningún reproche en su voz. Solo era una simple pregunta.

-Me gustaría hacerlo…pero…

-Alice, hay muchas personas que aprenden a leer siendo mucho más mayores que tú. Además eres una mujer muy inteligente, aprenderás en seguida, y después te reirás de todo lo que ahora estás sufriendo-la animó su marido acercándose a ella, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

-No es tan sencillo.

-Sí lo es, solo tienes que poner de tu parte.

-Si te parece tan fácil, enséñame tú.-le desafió ella.

-Sabes que no tengo tiempo, cariño.

-Pues entonces no te quejes-le contestó ella enfadada mientra se levantaba del sofá. Sabía que Jasper no tenía la culpa de nada porque encima se preocupaba por ella, pero en aquel momento tenía que soltar toda la rabia que llevaba dentro. -¿Sabes lo mal que me siento cuando tus amigos hablan sobre el nuevo libro que han leído? ¿O sobre aquel artículo tan divertido del periódico? ¿Lo sabes?-le preguntó Alice a su marido mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Puedo imaginarlo…pero…-se acercó a ella para consolarla, pero Alice se alejó de él.

-¡No! ¡No puedes imaginarlo! ¡Tú no sabes nada! Tú pudiste ir a la escuela, aprender todo lo que te dio la gana, pero yo no. Fíjate que triste, ni siquiera aprendí a leer.

-Alice…

-No, Alice, nada. Estoy cansada de ser la tonta del grupo, pero si tú no tienes tiempo para enseñarme a leer, entonces yo tampoco lo tendré para aprender. Cada día tengo que limpiar la casa, hacer la comida y hacer un millón de cosas más que no se harán solas. Así que se acabó la discusión.-Alice se limpió las lágrimas y subió hasta su habitación, dejando a Jasper solo en el comedor, observándola con tristeza.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, se percató de que Jasper aún no se había ido a trabajar, por lo que podía hablar con él y pedirle perdón por el numerito de la noche anterior. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y lo encontró sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Se acercó lentamente, esperando que no estuviera demasiado enfadado con ella. Pero era muy difícil que aquello ocurriera.

-Buenos días, cielo-la saludó cuando se percató de que ya se había levantado.

-Hola-le dijo ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Te he preparado el desayuno-la informó él señalándole la taza de café y las galletas que ya estaban en la mesa.

Alice asintió y se sentó en una silla, enfrente de Jasper.

-Siento mucho lo que ocurrió ayer. Me dejé llevar demasiado y…ni siquiera sé qué decirte, Jazz. Solo que lo siento muchísimo, y que no volverá a pasar nunca más.

Su marido le sonrió y estiró su mano para acariciar la de Alice, que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Tranquila. Está bien. No tienes por qué preocuparte, cariño-a continuación se levantó de la silla, cogió su maletín, se acercó a Alice para darle un beso de despedida, y se fue a trabajar.

Alice sabía que no podía quejarse por nada. Su marido la trataba demasiado bien, nunca se enfadaba con ella, y eso que muchas veces habría merecido una buena bronca por parte de él por no dejar de comportarse como una niña pequeña con sus rabietas. Pero Jasper era demasiado comprensivo y la quería demasiado como para enfadarse con ella por más de una hora.

Alice pasó el día pululando por la casa, limpiándolo y ordenándolo todo. Después llamó a su madre como cada día, y comió mientras veía la tele. Por la tarde fue a comprar las cosas necesarias para el otro día, y a eso de las ocho Jasper llegó a casa.

-Hola-la saludó con cara de cansado. Se acercó a ella para darle un beso y después se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Alice se alarmó durante un momento porque sintió algo que la preocupó. Cuando Jasper se había acercado a ella para besarla le había llegado un olor a perfume femenino proveniente del cuello de su marido. Tenía que asegurarse de aquello. Se acercó al cuarto de baño, y sintió el ruido de la ducha. Se asomó lentamente y vio la ropa de su marido tirada en el suelo.

-Jasper…te cojo la ropa, así la lavo ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo como excusa para llevarse el traje de su esposo y así poder confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Ah, sí, sí, como quieras-le contestó él desde la ducha.

Alice corrió hasta la habitación de la lavadora y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Respiró hondo y se acercó la camisa de Jasper hasta la nariz. Se le cayó el alma al suelo cuando, efectivamente, volvió a sentir aquel olor a perfume de mujer en el cuello de la camisa de su marido. Entonces vio algo que la dejó aún más desconsolada. En algunos lugares de la camisa había manchas de carmín.

Estuvo a punto de desmayarse, por lo que tuvo que sujetarse a la lavadora para no caer al suelo. Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior para evitar las lágrimas, y con rabia metió la camisa y la chaqueta de Jasper en la lavadora. Se proponía hacer lo mismo con los pantalones cuando notó que había algo en los bolsillos. No quería saber de qué se trataba, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte que ella, por lo que introdujo la mano en el bolsillo, y sacó un papel perfectamente doblado. Por si fuera poco, aquel papel también estaba perfumado. No cabía duda, aquello pertenecía a alguna mujer. Lo desdobló, y se maldijo millones de veces porque no era capaz de entender lo que ponía. Había muchas letras, y como ella no sabía leer, le fue imposible enterarse de lo que aquella supuesta mujer le había escrito a su marido. Decidió volver a guardar la nota donde la había encontrado, y metió toda la ropa de Jasper en la lavadora. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, apoyada en la lavadora.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Aunque la respuesta era demasiado obvia. Jasper tenía una amante.

Permaneció en aquel cuarto durante mucho rato, tapándose la cara con las manos mientras lloraba tristemente. Cuando se calmó, decidió salir de allí, encontrándose a Jasper sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico.

-¿Problemas con la lavadora?-le preguntó mientras pasaba la hoja de su diario despreocupadamente.

Alice no le contestó, solo se metió en la cocina y continuó cocinando. Durante la cena no le digirió la palabra.

-¿Qué te ocurre, cariño?-le preguntó Jasper preocupado. -¿Has tenido un mal día?

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirle lo que había visto? Decidió no explicarle nada porque temía que Jasper lo negara todo y ella lo creyera, pero lo que en realidad temía era que él le confirmara sus sospechas. No podría vivir sabiendo que su marido le estaba siendo infiel.

-Estoy bien. Solo estoy un poco cansada-le contestó mirando su plato de comida que estaba intacto.

Aquella noche, cuando se metieron en la cama, Jasper la abrazó como solía hacer siempre, pero ella se apartó de él disimuladamente, aunque por dentro se muriera de ganas de abrazarlo también. No quería estar con Jasper sabiendo que seguramente él estaría pensando en otra mujer que no era ella.

Durante los días siguientes, Alice descubrió más notas en los pantalones de su marido y más manchas de pintalabios en las camisas. Pero lo peor de todo era el perfume, ese perfume barato que la inundaba cada vez que acercaba la ropa de Jasper a su nariz.

Pasó varias semanas con el corazón roto, fingiendo que estaba bien para que Jasper no notara nada.

Cada vez estaba más intrigada con las malditas notas que encontraba, pero se desesperaba cada vez que intentaba leer lo que ponía, porque no era capaz de descubrir lo que aquellas notas escondían.

Una noche, como ya nunca dormía ni comía, pensó en aprender a leer. Necesitaba hacerlo para poder descubrir si realmente Jasper le estaba siendo infiel. Aunque todas las pruebas que encontraba diariamente ya eran suficientes, por lo menos tendría una prueba para enseñársela cuando decidiera contarle a su esposo todo lo que sabía.

A la mañana siguiente, después de que Jasper se fuera a trabajar, salió de su casa y fue a ver a uno de sus vecinos, el señor Peter Walter. Él era un profesor jubilado, por tanto podría enseñarle a leer sin ningún problema. Estaba dispuesta a pagarle lo que hiciera falta con tal de poder descubrir la verdad.

Tocó el timbre y esperó hasta que el señor Walter le abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días, señorita-la saludó amablemente.

-Buenos días. Verá…me gustaría pedirle algo.

-Claro, ¿le apetece entrar?-le ofreció su vecino.

Alice asintió y entró en la casa. El señor Walter vivía solo, su esposa había fallecido y sus hijos vivían en otra ciudad. La única compañía que tenía era la de un par de gatos.

-Usted dirá, señorita Whitlock-le pidió mientras le ofrecía asiento en el sofá.

-Me gustaría que me enseñara a leer.-lo soltó sin rodeos, no tenía tiempo que perder.

El señor Walter abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿A leer?

-Sí…sé que es extraño que en la actualidad una mujer como yo no sepa hacerlo, pero así es.

-Bueno, yo no tengo ningún problema en enseñarle.

-Se lo agradecería mucho-le dijo ella sonriéndole. Aquel hombre era muy bueno con todo el mundo, por lo tanto estaba segura de que aceptaría su petición. –Querría pedirle algo más. Verá, me gustaría darle una sorpresa a mi marido, así que preferiría que esto quedara entre nosotros.

-Ah, claro señorita. No se preocupe por eso, seré discreto.

-Gracias.

-Bien, ¿cuando empezamos?

-¿Le va bien ahora mismo?

-Perfectamente.

Durante aquel día el señor Walter le enseñó las cosas básicas, por lo que no se pusieron a leer directamente. Al cabo de dos semanas, Alice fue capaz de leer un párrafo entero, por lo que se alegró muchísimo.

Por las mañanas era muy feliz al ver que poco a poco aprendía a leer y a escribir correctamente, pero por las noches todo se iba a pique. Jasper había comenzado a distanciarse de ella, y ni las notas, ni las manchas de pintalabios, ni el olor a perfume desaparecían.

Lo peor de todo era que Jasper ya no la tocaba. Ni siquiera lo intentaba.

A veces, por las noches, antes de que ocurriera todo, Jasper solía abrazarla y besarla, mientras que ella se resistía, jugando con él, sabiendo que aquello lo provocaba excesivamente.

Pero ya casi ni se acercaba a ella. Al parecer su amante le daba todo lo que él necesitaba. Y siempre que Alice pensaba en todo aquello, se encerraba en el cuarto de baño y lloraba desconsoladamente.

¿Qué había hecho para que su marido la rechazara y la cambiara por otra? Tal vez Jasper se había cansado de sus rabietas, o de su poca cultura. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que alguien como él no encajaba con alguien como ella. Él siempre había sido elegante, y jamás había tenido preocupaciones de ningún tipo. En cambio, ella siempre había tenido que vestir con ropa de segunda mano, y con solo cinco años había tenido que dejar de jugar con sus muñecas para ponerse a cuidar de sus hermanitos.

Seguramente todo aquello era la causa por la que Jasper ya no la miraba como lo hacía antes.

Al cabo de unas semanas más, Alice había aprendido a leer lo bastante rápido y bien como para entender las notitas de la amante de su marido. Decidió que aquella noche, cuando Jasper llegara de trabajar y se metiera en la ducha, haría lo que llevaba haciendo cada noche desde hacía un mes. Y así lo hizo. Cuando su esposo llegó a casa, la saludó sin acercarse a ella y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Alice, sigilosamente, cogió el traje y se lo llevó a la habitación donde tenían la lavadora. Volvió a percibir ese maldito olor a perfume femenino en la camisa de Jasper, al igual que las manchas de carmín. Se dijo a sí misma que aún no era el momento de llorar. Ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo cuando leyera las palabras que la amante de Jasper le dedicaba a su marido. Lentamente y con las manos temblorosas, sacó la nueva nota que había en el bolsillo delantero de los pantalones de su esposo. Respiró hondo antes de abrirla, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, comenzó a leer sin prisa, intentando entender a la perfección cada palabra que había escrita:

_Hola, mi amor._

_Supongo que si estás leyendo esta nota significa que he conseguido lo que tanto tiempo llevo esperando._

_Sí, todo ha sido obra mía. Me las ingenié para hacerte creer que me estaba viendo con otra mujer a tus espaldas, pero ya ves que no era así. El perfume y el carmín los conseguí en una perfumería, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte. _

_Imagino que tal vez me odias__ por haberte hecho creer que ya no te amaba, pero te aseguro que todo lo he hecho por tu bien. Ahora sabes leer, y ya no tendrás que preocuparte nunca más por lo que llegarán a pensar, o por lo que pensaré yo. No tengo excusas, pero siempre supe que deseabas aprender a leer, y no se me ocurría otra forma para que lo hicieras por ti misma. Le estaré eternamente agradecido a la persona que te ha ayudado, porque también me ha ayudado a mí._

_Alice, a pesar de nuestras diferencias quiero que sepas que eres la persona más importante que hay en mi vida, y siempre será así. Nunca amaré a ninguna otra mujer como te amo a ti. Aún sigo enamorado de aquella adolescente que estaba parada enfrente de la puerta de mi casa cuando solo teníamos dieciséis años, y puedo asegurarte que será así hasta el día que me vaya de tu lado porque Dios así lo quiera._

_Espero que te sientas orgullosa de ti misma porque eres la mujer más especial que puede existir, y te aseguro que cada día me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo por haberte conocido._

_Pero si aún no ha llegado el día en e__l que puedas leer esta nota, no me importa. Esperaré todo el tiempo que haga falta para verte sonreír como lo hacías antes. Solo quiero que sepas que te amo y que te amaré siempre._

_Jasper_

No se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a temblar, que diversas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, y que la mano que no sostenía la nota se había puesto inconscientemente en su boca. Todo aquello había sido obra de su esposo. Porque la amaba y porque deseaba que aprendiera a leer. Se quedó estática, pero al cabo de varios segundos reaccionó. Dejó la nota sobre la lavadora y abrió casi corriendo la puerta del cuarto.

Jasper se encontraba sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico como cada tarde. Se dio la vuelta cuando se percató de que Alice estaba detrás de él sin moverse. Al parecer entendió por qué su esposa estaba llorando, ya que se levantó y comenzó a acercarse a Alice lentamente, sin saber muy bien lo que podría esperar de ella.

Cuando estuvo a escasos pasos de su esposa, ésta saltó, y se abrazó a él con fuerza, a la vez que hundía el rostro en su cuello.

-No puedo creer lo que me has hecho…-le dijo sin soltarlo mientras continuaba llorando.

-¿Ya lo has descubierto?-le preguntó Jasper sonriendo, a la vez que le acariciaba la espalda.

Alice asintió.

-Supongo que no hace falta que diga nada, ya te lo he dicho todo en la nota. Me alegro de que por fin hayas aprendido a leer, mi vida.

Ella no le contestó, solamente continuó llorando, aunque no sabía si era de alegría o de tristeza.

-Siento muchísimo haberte hecho creer todo eso de la amante, pero necesitaba utilizar algo seguro, algo que me asegurara que aprenderías a leer sí o sí.

-Oh, Jasper…

-No sabía si mi plan estaba funcionando, además de que me estaba arriesgando a que hablaras conmigo directamente para preguntarme qué significaba todo aquello, pero creo conocerte lo suficiente como para saber que intentarías averiguarlo por ti misma. Y creo que así ha sido.

Alice asintió.

-Siento haber tenido que llegar a ese extremo, pero solo lo he hecho por tu bien.

-¿Entonces todo esto significa que no tienes ninguna amante?-le preguntó ella levantando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Claro que no tengo ninguna amante. ¿Para qué voy a buscar fuera lo que ya tengo en casa?

Alice sonrió a la vez que dejaba de llorar.

-Me dolía mucho pensar que tú creías que yo ya no te quería, y que por eso me había buscado a otra mujer, pero no me importó, porque en ese momento solo deseaba que aprendieras a leer. Por eso dejé de mostrarme cariñoso contigo y en cambio me mostré distante e indiferente. Pero nunca ha sido así. Nunca lo ha sido ni nunca lo será. Jamás voy a desentenderme de ti, Alice. Pero estás en tu derecho de enfadarte y de golpearme si quieres.

-¿Cómo voy a enfadarme contigo o a golpearte si siempre logras convencerme para que no lo haga? No me extraña que seas tan buen abogado, eres demasiado persuasivo-bromeó Alice mientras apoyaba la mejilla en el hombro de su marido.

Jasper sonrió mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-¿Sabes todo lo que podrás hacer ahora?

Alice volvió a mirarlo, preguntándose a qué se referiría con aquella pregunta.

-Podrás leerle cuentos a nuestros hijos cuando los tengamos, podremos hablar de libros, comentar artículos, reírnos sobre las tonterías que aparecen en algunas revistas… Y ya no tendrás que avergonzarte nunca más.

Alice asintió sonriente.

-Te amo-le dijo a su marido después de unos segundos en silencio.

-Y yo a ti-le contestó él mientras se inclinaba hacia ella para besarla.

La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta con el pie una vez estuvieron dentro. Aquella noche no cenaron porque querían recuperar todo el tiempo que habían perdido. Ya sabían que se amaban, pero necesitaban demostrárselo de todas las maneras posibles.

No se separaron en toda la noche, y entre besos y caricias se demostraron que aquello que sentían el uno por el otro permanecería intacto hasta el final.

* * *

_**No he podido resistirme a escribirlo **_***-***

**_Esta historia la escuché un día en un programa de televisión, la explicó un humorista hace muchos años y nunca se me olvidó. Así que ayer me decidí a escribirla y aquí está. _**

**_Espero que os haya gustado porque a mí personalmente me parece una historia preciosa y muy tierna (vamos, que pega totalmente con mis queridísimos Alice y Jazz^^)_**

**_Ya sabéis, esperaré con ansias vuestros reviews._**

**_Muchos besitos!_**

**_P.D: Vais a tener que esperar un poquito para leer el próximo capitulo de _**_She is blind_**_, porque estoy pachucha y no tengo muchas ganas de escribir, espero que me perdonéis._**


End file.
